Reading time
by Keks der Dunkelheit
Summary: What happens when you give Zexion a book about desire and violance, and Roxas nothing to do? No RoxasZexion but...


I do not own Kh and the mentioned book. I tried to make the story seem smart, but... gnyah... notice the 'tried' in this sentence.:3

**Readingtime**

It was an alomst beautifull day at the world that never was. No rain felt, it was just foggy. This made the mood of most of the members of a certain evil-spirtited organisation reach unknown heights: Xemnas gave them a day of, half hoping to relax a little when nobody (bad joke) was there to bother him with things like the remote beeing lost or too less milk in the fridge, Xaldin hummed a song that suspiciously sounded like 'I feel pretty' while stabbing some heartless and Xigbar took of the eyepatch, to give his face a smooth tan, as he explained. All of that could just mean one thing: perfect conditions for Nr.6, Zexion to read a book.

Not that he never did things like reading, but when the weather was that good, all the others were on short trips to god-knows-where or behind-the-third-tree-left to at least once a while spend time somewhere else. Whitch left nothing but peacefull and relaxed reading time. But one thing bothered him. Not enought to cause him to worry, but still. His mind kept drifting of the page, like...

'Hey Zexion.' Correction. Two things bothered him. (Now we will nerver know how he felt, as his thoughts kept drifting.) Roxas left himselve fall onto the couch next to him, causing both nobodies to bounce up and down and said couch to sqeek. Behind his emotionless face, VI cursed: 'Great Zexion. Why did I have to read at the library? Really great scheme... '

Trying to ignore the young blond nobody, the cloaked schemer just went on reading, but cought his eyes, following the few lines on top twenty-three times. Thanks to Roxas who stubbornly kept staring at his face. Obviously, he was deathly bored. Not good.

'Whatcha reading Zexion?' The silverhaired (bluegrey/blue- metallic?) man carefully closed the book and shot Roxas he most annoyed glare he could manage. 'Why would you care about that number 13? It's non of your concern, thought.' Said nobody totally ignored the pissed tone, Zexion had thoughtfully put into his voice and sighed dramaqueen-style.

'Maybe...Because I want to know it?' His eyes went up and down the pale face hidden by silver hair, waiting for at least something simmilar to a reaction. As he got no noticable response, Roxas just went on talking. 'Ah, come on. You're just grumpy because Demyx spends the day at the beach with Axel. You can't deny it.'

Number VI rose an eyebrow, showing some of the anger this little chat caused him, while answering: 'Allright, I am. Because Axel is gone and left you here to get on sombody elses nerves. Whitch seems to be me, unfortunately.' Not very impressed (read: not impressed at all) Roxas sweatdropped. 'If you say so. But you know, I would decrase getting on your nerves if you just told me the title of that stupid book.' He leaned closer. 'If your so against telling me, I have to believe, or as you would say it, come to the conclusion, you're reading something juicy. I am dissappointed of you Zexion.' He smirked. The kid spend too much time with Axel. Definitly.

After thinking the whole situation through, Zexion decided to give up and tell Roxas what he wanted to know. Everything else would end in some kind of work or stress and that was the last thing he wanted on his free day. So he held up the cover a bit, showing Roxas his 'juicy book' 'It's 'the perfume.''he explained. Half hoping, the blond would be pleased and leave, the cloaked schemer continued reading. But, damn false hopes. 'What's it about?' Roxas had started to bounce slightly, shaking the whole couch. Including Zexion, who started to feel sick.

Sighing, he commited to be defeated. After mentaly waving his relaxed day goodbye, he looked at the blond master of the keyblade, meeting blue eyes waiting for entertainment. So he started talking: 'It's the tale of Jean Baptiste Grenouille, a man who can smell any scent, no matter how faint. He is obsessed in killing somebody.' He thought about how to go on and then added: 'Jean Baptiste knows nothing about kindness or mercy, so he never stops hunting until...' The unfinished sentence created a short silence. XIII stared at the book, as thought it could bite him.

Finally, he asked: 'Why does he want to kill? Does he get paid for it? Like one of those ninja-hitman-guys?' Zexion shook his head, a small smile hidden behind his hair.

The conversation got interesting. 'He wants to murder a certain redhead and steal something, he desires almost to death.' Now the key of destiny seemed truely interested. Give a teenager violance and desire and he's happy.

'And...?' Roxas asked, curious as he was, eyes almost glued to the book. With quiet words, Zexion went on talking: 'Well, he envys said redhead for the presents of something sweet and delicate. Something, he wants to make his, no matter how many creatures he has to kill for it.' Zexion nearly wispered the last sentence: 'And he always gets what he wants.' Roxas stared at him, slowly backing of. He had a bad suspect.

The siver haired man smiled evily and added: 'It's my favourite book in the last time. Do you want to know the ending?' Nummer XIII shook his head, face turning even paler then usually and got on his feet. He mumbled: 'No...uhm thanx. I think I'll... go and warn.. uhm meet Axel. Yes. So, see yah?' Seconds later he was gone, vanished in a dark portal.

Zexion grined and leaned back. He opened the book and said to himselve: 'I never thought, he thinks that way about him. Interesting.'

the end..

Thanx for reading. This story took me about three whole lessons to be complette (die math!).. You can review if you want, I'm not gonna make perfume out of you. Not now...C ya!

-daxin out


End file.
